Tallest Evita
by Taxene
Summary: The infamous reallife story of Purple Evita, the lover of future tallest Red, who rose from poverty to become the most famous Irken in history. Evita's legendary life is displayed before your eyes as the most hated and most beloved Tallest in Irk. RaPr
1. Chapter 1

Tallest Evita

Prologue

A Cinema in Irk/ Requiem for Purple

**(I do not own Invader Zim or Evita. This story is not humor (sorry) no flames please but constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged)**

Many Irks sat in a Cinema. On the screen one of Tallest Purples first movies played. The planet was trying to calm their nerves with a recent attack and the sickness of Purple. Suddenly the film grinds to a halt. The Irks in the cinema began to protest but where silenced by an announcement.

"It is my sad duty to inform you that Tallest Purple, spiritual leader of the nation, entered immortality at 8:25 this evening."

The Irks begin to weep, their planet was doomed. Red could not go on ruling with out Purple.

Irks In the streets begin to call out "Grant eternal rest to Evita, Grant eternal rest to Evita" Crying Irks held one another in the streets. Standing off to the corner stood an Irken who was un interested in the whole matter. This Irkens name is Zim.


	2. Oh what Circus

Tallest Evita

Chapter One

Oh What a Circus

Zim leaned on a wall off the in corner. He looked up at an old movie poster. Tallest Purple smiled back at him. Zim shook his head.

All of Irk was head over heels depressed about Purple's death. Yet it didn't make sense. Since when did so many morning the death of and actressZim stood up straight and walked off into a bar. The bar was empty. He sat down and ordered a beer. In the streets everyone was crying.

Zim did have to admit that the way Purple died was the way to die. The best way to go. He would tell any Irken that when they are ringing your curtain down demand to buried like Tallest Purple. It was quiet a sunset.

He looked down at a paper sitting on the bar. It exclaimed "Tallest Purple gone." He shook his head and lifted up the paper. The bar was lined with papers. All from different planets talking about the death of a great leader. It was good for the planet in a roundabout way "We've made the front page of all the universe's papers today" Zim muttered shaking his head. He ripped up the paper into shreds.

But who is this Santa Evita? Why all this howling, hysterical sorrow? What kind of goddess has lived among them? How will they ever get by without him? Sure he had some moment and no doubt he had some style. The best show in all of Irk was the crowd outside the massive calling "Tallest Purple" but now that's all gone. "And soon everyone will see that he did nothing for years"

Zim walked out of the bar with his beer. He looked at the walls. They were covered in photographs of Tallest Purple. Zim looked at one of the posters of Purple. He grabbed is and tore it off the wall.

The Irkens in the street were chanting

"Hail, oh queen, mother of mercy

Our life, sweetness, and hope

Hail, hail, oh queen

To you we cry, exiled sons of Eve

To you we sigh, mourning and weeping

Oh clement, oh loving one"

Zim started ripped a few more posters off the walls and yelled

You let down your people Purple. You were supposed to have been immortal

That's all they wanted, not much to ask for But in the end you could not deliver."

He took his last swig of alcohol and threw the bottle against another poster. The last few drops left in the bottle smeared Purples face. He continued to shout. " Sing you fools, but you got it wrong Enjoy your prayers because you haven't got long Your queen is dead, your king is through. And she's not coming back to you Show business kept us all alive October 3045But the star has gone, the glamour's worn thin That's a pretty bad state for a state to be in Instead of government we had a stage Instead of ideas, a prima donna's rage Instead of help we were given a crowd She didn't say much, but she said it loud"

Zim punched a wall. He held his broken hand. He looked at the long line of people viewing Purples body. He shook his head knowing the planet was doomed. He softly muttered "It's our funeral too"


End file.
